Revolt
by LadyLuna0424
Summary: Albion has been conquered and the King and Queen imprisoned. Logan and the Princess have been located to a safe place with Sir Walter and Reaver as their guards. The Prince and Princess are the only ones who can save the kingdom. First fanfic, please don't hate me if it sucks. Rated M just in case. Reaver/Princess
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You and I both know what's coming, Reaver," the King paced the length of his study.

"Yes, the brutes do seem to be more active than usual."

"Does your information give an estimate on when they might attack?"

"All I know is that it will be soon."

"Then it's time to send the children away."

"If you wish for them to live, it would be wise. It's a good thing they're so young and most outside the kingdom don't know about them. Garth and the cow have insured that they don't know about Logan and your dear daughter. You still have yet to tell me what you and your beautiful wife named her."

"Charlotte."

"Beautiful name. How has Logan taken to his new little sister?"

"Like he loves being a big brother. He constantly is doting on her and wants to hold her. He's already made a promise to protect her. Just the other day, he threatened a nobleman who tried to hold her without permission. He's a natural big brother."

"What are you going to do about sending them away? Your wife isn't going to like being away from her children, and is oh so vocal, not in a good way, either."

"She's not going to like them being dead, either. I don't like this idea, but if I want my children to live, the kingdom I worked so hard for to remain, this is my only option. So I'm cashing in my favor with you."

"And what is it you want from me?"

"The protection of Logan and Charlotte and the insurance that one of them will be on the throne of Albion when they're ready."

"Very well, Sparrow, I promise to protect them and help them gain the crown. However, we both know I won't be able to keep them safe when my 'annual obligation' comes."

"That is why I want you to be a distant guard. You don't have to have any contact with them; just keep your eye on them to make sure they're safe, but, if they do encounter danger that their near guard can't handle alone, I do expect you to step in."

"Who is this 'near guard'?"

"Sir Walter Beck, the one man who I trust to raise my children, if I am not there to do it myself."

"Should I feel offended?" Reaver said with his signature smirk.

"You know you could never handle my children. If Charlotte is anything like Logan was, you'd probably shoot her then Logan for trying to get revenge on you. That being said, if you ever try to touch my daughter in any sexual way, I will come back from the dead and kill you."

"I would never dream of having the ghost of an angry king of whose daughter I've _touched_," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Reaver."

"Oh, very well, but, if she's half as beautiful as your wife, it will be hard to resist."

"Mother, may I hold her?" Logan was out in the garden, keeping a watchful eye on his mother and baby sister.

"May I ask why you always want to hold her?" His mother asked laughing slightly at her son's behavior since his sister's birth.

"Is it not my job, as her big brother, to protect her and spoil her?"

"That doesn't mean you have to hold her all the time."

"I'm sorry, Mother. I apologize if I made you feel as if you were doing an inadequate job as a mother. I know it is not so, as you have been a brilliant mother to me. As has Father been a brilliant father. In fact, I feel honored to have parents such as you and him…"

She smiled as her son talked himself into a hole, "Logie, Logie, you need not apologize your Father and I know how much you love us, as we love you. And I believe I speak for both your Father and I, when I say thank you for your praises but we are not perfect, as both you and Charlie are."

"She is perfect. If she takes after you, she will give Father more problem than the kingdom does when she starts looking for suitors."

"That she will," they both looked up at the sound of the King's voice.

"How was your meeting, Husband?"

"You know how he is, but he agreed."

"Logie, why don't you take Charlie and go play."

"Yes, Mother," he reached for his sister.

"Logan, wait," his father stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Come here," the King held out his arms for his son to walk into. They hugged, the king clutching Logan close. "Whatever happens, my son, know that I love you. And I _need_ you to protect Charlie and yourself. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course, Father. You know I love you and would do anything you ask of me."

The king pulled his wife into the hug, being careful with the small child in her arms. They relished in what they soon would find out was their last moment as a family for many years to come.

It had been six years since the Prince and Princess were forced to leave their home and their parents. Reaver had kept his promise and protected the children.

Their home just outside of Brightwall allowed for them to get supplies as needed, be far away from Bowerstone, away enough from civilization to not cause suspicion in the townspeople, and close to a library where they can be properly educated.

The Princess was currently hiding under the bridge near the house, waiting for Logan to find her, when she heard a man's footsteps. Thinking it to be Logan, she giggled. The man stopped, directly over her, for a second before continuing on to the house.

She waited for a minute before poking her head out to see who it was, only to discover no one there. She turned around, towards the path, to be faced with a tall, handsome man with black pants and boots, a long white coat with fur, a tan vest, a black cravat, a tall black top hat with goggles resting on the brim, and a pistol pointed at her.

"You should be more careful who you spy on, little girl."

"I'm not spying on anyone. This is my home."

"You live under a bridge?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I live in the house with my brother and guardian."

He put the gun down and holstered it, "Very well."

"What are you doing here? We rarely get visitors," her blue eyes shined at the thought of a visitor.

"I am here to discuss something with Sir Walter."

She opened her mouth to say something when she heard Logan's voice, "Charlie! Charlie, where are you?!"

"You should go find your brother. I would hate for him to think you've been abducted."

"I can walk you to the house," she said hoping to stay close to him for as long as she possibly could.

"I'm sure I can find my way, Princess?"

"Why did you just call me 'Princess'?"

"Do you question everything?"

She blushed, looking down at her feet, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No offense; now, run along," he made a shooing motion.

She proceeded to do as told, but stopped at the stairs, turning around, "May I ask your name?"

"You may but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

And with that, they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Twelve years have passed since I first meet the handsome man in the top hat. Twelve years have passed since I saw him. Twelve years have passed since he started haunting my dreams. I was only six when I met him and I felt as if I was looking at a god, I was so awestruck. I knew I had a crush on him and it only grew as more time passed without seeing him.

As my crush grew, so did I. Walter taught me melee and ranged combat. He said that I had a natural affinity towards ranged weapons, more specifically, pistols. Logan also had been taught, but had more of an affinity towards melee weapons. Walter taught us how to read and write, history, mathematics, different languages, and what we couldn't learn from him we either learned from each other or from books in the Brightwall Academy.

A year ago, I decided that I wanted to go out and start adventuring. After a long session of yelling and calmly talking, Walter and Logan finally agreed to let me go on the condition that I send letters and return home on occasion.

A few months into my adventuring, a stray dog started to follow me and, eventually, I let him stay with me and befriended him.

Now I am working for a gang of female mercenaries, the Ladies of the Black Sun, against Logan's better wishes.

One day, on my way back to the house, when I ran into him, literally, I walked straight into his back. As I started to fall back, he whipped around and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him.

"Well, it seems we're making a habit of this," he said, looking down on me.

Looking up, I recognized him as my little girl self's crush then I noticed his face. He looked to be late twenties/early thirties when I met him as a child and now he looked no older. There were no wrinkles, no age spots, not even a blemish, other than a small heart tattoo on apple of his left cheek, to signify there had been any time passing since our last meeting. Though his eyes, once a bright snakelike green, were now hazel.

None of this made since to me. How can a man look to have not aged a day in twelve years and change his eye color so drastically?

"It's impolite to stare, Princess."

I shook my head, clearing it of its confused state, and stepped back, out of his arms, "My apologies, Sir." I bowed slightly to him, "I was not watching where I was going."

"Yes, well, no one was hurt or dirtied so all is well."

"If I may ask, Sir, why do I always find you near my house?"

"Is this your house? It was to my understanding that you don't live here anymore."

"How did –"

"Anyway, I was just on my way to speak to Sir Walter. Would you care to walk with me, since we are going in the same direction?"

"I do not walk with strangers."

"But we are hardly strangers."

"We do not know each other's names."

"We will just have to fix that, won't we? Reaver, at your service," he took my hand and made a big show of bowing down and kissing my knuckles. He let his lips linger for a few seconds, I felt myself getting a little bit flustered.

When he stood straight again, still holding my hand and smirking, I said, trying to sound like he hadn't affected me, "Charlie."

"I knew a Charlie once. Man thought he was an adventurer. I believe he died in some tomb somewhere."

I was about to say something when I heard my dog start to growl. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at Reaver, "Rebel, down boy."

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and his tongue hanging out of his mouth from the left corner of his mouth.

I looked back to Reaver seeing he had his arm out for me to take, "Shall we?"

I took his arm and smiled, "We shall."

The rest of the walk to the house was silent with Rebel excitedly running ahead of us then looking back at us and running back.

When we got to the house, Walter was already outside waiting for us, "Charlotte, there you are. I was just about to go looking for you." His eyes zeroed in on Reaver, "What are you doing, Reaver? I know this trip isn't about your annual absents."

"It's time."

Walter's face changed from annoyed to worried, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the Barbarian King is starting to send search parties out and is starting to get suspicious of me. I can't keep the façade going much longer."

"Very well, bring the Princess inside. I'll go get Logan."

I was extremely confused at this point, "What is going on?"

"Everything will be explained shortly, Princess. Just get in the house."

"Why is everyone calling me 'Princess'?"

Reaver didn't wait for anyone to respond before opening the door to the house and shoving me in, "Sit down and shut up."

I tried to say something.

"I said 'shut up'."

I closed my mouth and sat down, waiting for Walter and Logan.

When they returned, Logan sat next. Walter and Reaver were standing in front of us, sharing a look that I couldn't quite figure out.

Walter looked back at us, "I guess I'll start. Logan, I'm sure you remember this but Charlie, as you were just a baby when it happened, I can assume that you are very confused by all this. Eighteen years ago, your father ordered me to take the both of you and find somewhere safe, where you would neither be discovered by the Barbarians nor be attacked."

"Why would this barbarians want us?" I asked.

"To us against the King of Albion, your father, to assure that he had no heir to the throne."

I looked over at Logan, "You knew about this?"

"I knew about how we would be forced to leave the castle and our parents, but I didn't know why."

"So, what, I wasn't allowed to know about my parents, but everyone else could? You all lied to me." I pointed at Walter, "You told me that my parents were dead."

"There is no guaranty that your parents are alive."

Reaver decided to speak up at this point, "Actually there is; the Barbarians are keeping the King and Queen imprisoned in the dungeons of the castle."

"Why are they keeping them alive?"

"That's not the point. The point is that –"

He never got to finish that sentence because a firebomb was thrown through the front window, shattering on impact with the ground, catching everything in its vicinity on fire and spreading fast.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reaver and I pulled out our guns in perfect unison, leaving Walter and Logan scrambling for their weapons. Rebel was by my side ready to pounce on the first enemy to walk through the door. After Walter and Logan found their weapons, we all had our aim on the door, waiting for someone to come through. Then we saw smoke coming up under the door and realized no one was coming through the door and we had no way out due to the door being on fire.

"Well, we're screwed," I declared to no one in particular.

"No, we're not. There should be a hatch that'll lead to a cave system under the house somewhere around here," Walter said, starting to look. "Here it is… and it's locked," he sighed.

"Walter move," I said as I turned aiming at the lock. He backed away and I fired, effectively breaking the lock.

Walter moved the broken lock out of the way, removed the trapdoor, and dropped into the uncovered hole. Logan followed him, along with Rebel. Reaver and I moved to the hole, still keeping an eye on the door. Reaver jumped down and I was about to follow when someone jumped from the upstairs balcony.

"Kyle?"

"Charlie?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"My house."

"You're the princess?"

"It would appear so."

"I was hired to take the ex-prince and princess out, but, as it's you and your brother, I can't do it now. Protect the sister gang and all that. Mind if we get out of here."

"Yeah, come on," I started to ease myself down into the hole, with the help of someone's hands on my lower body. Once my feet were on the ground, I saw that it was Reaver helping me down.

We were about to move on when Kyle dropped down.

"Who the hell is this?" Reaver asked.

"Kyle, Reaver. Reaver, Kyle."

"You realize how dangerous it is to bring him?"

Kyle said, "I'll protect the leader of my sister gang. Especially, since if I don't the rest of her gang could brutally murder my gang."

"Fine, you want to bring another mercenary along, very well, but don't go apologizing to me when he betrays you."

Walter said, "Enough fighting. If it's another blade against the Barbarians then I'm all for it and if Charlie trusts him then so do I."

We started to walk down the dark cave-like corridor.

We had been walking for an hour when Logan asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere in Mistpeak," Walter said. "We should be getting to the end soon."

A few more minutes and we were there, another hole covered with a trapdoor. Walter pushed the door open and turned to me, "Up you get, Princess."

He knitted his fingers together and put them palm up. I put one foot in his hands and he vaulted me up. The few brief seconds I was in the air, a pair of strong, bulging arms grabbed ahold of me, pulling me away from the hole. I screamed, not being able to get to my gun because I dropped it in the commotion. I heard the guys still in the hole, scrambling to get up. A hand covered my mouth, muffling my screams. I tried to bite the hand, but it arched so that it still covered my mouth but was out of range of my teeth.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, when will you learn to look before you jump?" He removed his hand and let me go.

"Saker? Why are you here?"

"How impolite of you to ask that when you're in my camp."

I heard Logan's voice behind me ask, "Do you know everyone who's a mercenary?"

"Not everyone; just everyone in the area," I responded.

"That makes me feel so much better," he said, sarcastically.

"Logan, don't start. I'm not doing this right now."

"No, we are going to do this right now. Our agreement to your traveling was that you stay out of trouble. Being a mercenary is not what I call staying out of trouble."

We continued arguing for a few minutes, not noticing Kyle and Saker leaving the cabin that the hole opened up to and Walter and Reaver talking quickly before Reaver left, as well.

"Prince, Princess, can you stop arguing?"

"He started it."

Logan said, "What are you, six?"

I was about to lunge at him when Walter stepped between us, "There will be time for arguing later. Right now, I need to get you two ready."

"For what?" I asked.

"To regain your blood right."

"A revolution you mean."

"Yes, but you can't do it alone. You're going to need allies and a lot of them."

"Okay, Logan can deal with getting leaders with armies, no matter how small, and anyone who is willing to fight Albion's 'oppressors'," I turned to Logan. "You've always been good at convincing people. I'll go ahead and use my connections to get anyone else. I'm sure I can convince Saker to at least lend me some men."

"Sounds like a plan; I have a few contacts that will at least be a good place to start. Am I to assume that Logan and I are to stay together?"

"It would be best; however, it might just do him some good to explore the world alone. It would also give you more time to make more connections. If I am correct in believing, these Barbarians are strong enough to conquer Albion even with the kingdom's army fighting them; which means we're going to need to be stronger."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She certainly grew up well. Her once awkward, childish posture is now that of a woman who knows her influence and uses every ounce of it to get her way. Her hair, once short and choppy, long and beautiful waves of brown tinted with red only visible in the sun. Her eyes gleaming with youth and beauty. Her frame less than a head shorter than me, lean with perfectly sculpted muscles, and such a beautiful endowment of her chest. She certainly did take after her mother.

My thoughts of the Princess were broke when the carriage's door opened, "We have arrived at your destination, Master Reaver."

I stepped out of the carriage, thanked him with a bullet in his head, and continued on my way up the steps of the castle. As I stepped through the doors, the barbarian king, Walnan, walked down the stairs leading to the throne room.

"I always know to expect you as soon as I hear the gun fire."

"You flatter me so."

"What did the man do this time?" The king asked as he came to a stop in front of me.

"I found his voice offending."

The king chuckled, "It's a wonder how you have any servants left, given the way you go through them. It's something I've always liked about you. Do you still have that Barry Hatch fellow?"

"Yes, I've grown rather fond of him; minus the vulgarity of some of his actions, however, I working on beating it out of him."

"Of course, now, on to why I asked you here. I have a few guests that will be arriving in a month and I need you to organize a welcoming party for them. All expenses that are required will be taken care of by me. I just need you to plan it."

"If I may ask, will such a get together be hosted at the castle?"

"I was rather hoping that I could use your 'Wheel of Misfortune" for the event, if you'll allow it, that is."

"I would be honored to host such an event at my manor. Everything will be planned to your preference."

"Good, I just have one thing that I require of it."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Make it a masquerade."

"It shall be done," I quickly walked out of the castle and to my carriage, already having a new carriage driver waiting.

Arriving at my manor, I ignored everyone while walking to my study. I quickly opened the door and closed it behind me, locking it. After I had locked it, I noticed another presence in the room. I reached for my gun, but before my fingers even brushed the stock of the pistol, the business end of a gun was pressed to my temple and my gun was removed from its holster on my thigh by the person.

"You know it's interesting that you have a Dragonstomper .48 when the only person rumored to have one in centuries is the Hero of Skill, and he had all but one. Given that I have the one he didn't have that leaves you a few options: one, you found it; two, you stole it; or three, you are him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do know. In fact, the way you handled the gun, you either have great skill, have had the gun for a while, or both; which means you know exactly what type of gun this is and its history."

I turned around when the person lowered the gun pressed to my temple and was faced with the princess, "How is it that you got in here without any of my servants noticing?"

"I'm sneaky and really good at staying in the shadows. Now, if you will, answer the question."

"If I was the Hero of Skill, then how is it that I am still young and devilishly handsome?"

"Reaver, I would prefer if you didn't talk to me as if I was an incompetent child."

"But if I am what you're insinuating then you _are_ a child to me," I started walking towards here, backing her up against my desk.

"I know that there is something strange about you. You haven't aged since I first met you twelve years ago and you have hazel eyes instead of green, so either I'm crazy or you're immortal and have the miraculous ability to change your eye color."

I sighed, "You're going to find out eventually anyway, so why not? You might want to sit down."

I moved to sit on one of the chairs in front of my desk and she sat on the other one.

"I assume you've heard about what happened with Oakvale's destruction?"

"All I've read about it is that something happened that killed everyone living there and eventually the Darkwood Marshes spread out to engulf the area."

"The Shadow Court and I happened. I used to live there, before it was destroyed; I grew up there, had family there, the love of my life there, but one day, I nearly died. I was swimming in the ocean and went underwater without realizing there was a riptide under me. I got caught in it and, obviously, started struggling to reach the surface. As I continued struggling, I got deeper and deeper. It wasn't until I couldn't see any light that I started thinking, 'I don't want to die. I don't want to die.' And it was as if the Shadow Court read my mind because they were there. I made the deal in dire circumstances; I didn't ask questions I just did it. I wanted life and I got it, but at the cost of my home, my family, and my love.

"I had managed to make it to the surface after that, but, when I did, I turned to look at the town and it had been engulfed in flames. I could see people running from the burning buildings only to be chased by shadows. I could hear the screams of women trying to save their children, men yelling at others, trying to fight the shadows and save people from the burning buildings, the children screaming for their mothers and fathers before they were quieted forever; but what I heard most was the familiar voices of my loved ones calling out for me.

"I swam back a fastest as I could and when I reached the shore I ran to my home only to find it burning and my loved ones lying on the ground dead. All save for one, _Her_, the love of my life. I ran to her, holding her in my arms. I had just enough time to tell her what happened and for her to tell me she didn't blame me and to say goodbye before she died in my arms. I just stayed there for a while, clutching her to my chest, crying, begging Avo to bring her back to me even just for me to feel her kiss one last time. Eventually, I stopped crying enough to notice a whooshing noise. I looked up and saw that the shadows were retreating and the town was quiet. I quickly got up and started following the shadows, hoping that they would lead me to the Shadow Court.

"They did. I practically had steam coming out of my ears by the time I was in front of the Shadow Court. I yelled at them, telling them to bring everything back. They told me they couldn't and that that was part of the deal. I said that it wasn't fair for them to keep a deal that was struck under life or death circumstances, but they didn't care and they said that I would find out the rest of the deal later.

"I lived on in misery for another year hoping that the Shadow Court had forgotten about me, but I was a fool to believe so. Nine months later, a seal appeared in the house I was living in along with a note telling me, in detail what the rest of the deal was. I had to bring a young and beautiful sacrifice to the Shadow Court or they would take my life in return. I was going to give them my life willingly, but then the day that I was supposed to bring the sacrifice came and went and the next morning I woke up, think that I would be dead but instead had a different eye color and the seal along with a few of my more valuable possessions were gone. Apparently, a thief came during the night and stole them. After the day ended the seal and any that hold it get teleported to the Shadow Court and get used as a sacrifice.

"The next year, I was ready for the sacrifice. I didn't want to die so I had someone already in line. By this point I had already been crowned Pirate King and made ties that I didn't want to lose. I had become cold and heartless but I didn't care, I still don't care. I continued to live on making the sacrifice and, yes, I was around when the six Dragonstompers were created and I killed everyone who had one except the owner of the last one, as you can see you are still alive. Now, does that answer your question?"

"Why did you tell me all that? I mean, you could have just given me a simple explanation, but you didn't."

"You just remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh, well, you've answered my questions. Here's your gun back," she placed the gun on my desk. "I'll just be going now," she walked over to the window, opened it, and swung a leg over the sill.

"Charlie," she looked back at me, "use the front door next time."

"Who says there's going to a next time?"

"I just know there is."

She smiled at me before swing her other leg over and dropped down, into the night and out of sight.

I got up and walked over to the small table where a crystal decanter of whiskey and crystal glasses was placed. Filling a glass with whiskey, I thought back to who Charlie reminded me of, "Damn you, Celeste. It's been centuries since I held your dying form in my arms and yet you still have found your way back into my life."

"You're right she has found a way into your life just not in the way you're thinking."

My glass crashed to the ground as the hand holding it, instinctively, went to my holster and I whipped around.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Theresa, what are you doing here? We both know that I refused to that you tell me any of my future."

"We agreed on future, yes, but not present or past."

"Why is it you always insist on being vague?"

"She reminds you of Celeste for a reason, Reaver," she said, ignoring me. "Think about how she's acted and think about how Celeste acted. It's the same for a reason."

"If you tell me it's because Celeste was reincarnated and Charlie is her, I'm calling you on your bullshit."

"Call it what you will but it will not change the truth."

"It's impossible. Celeste's soul was taken by the Shadow Court."

"No, it wasn't. No matter how hard the shadows may try, no one could take a soul as pure and as powerful as Celeste's. Even Death could not contain her."

"By your logic, life shouldn't either."

"Life is what gives her strength. She is life. Much like you are death."

"Excuse me?"

"You cause death. Every year, you make someone sacrifice their youth to you. You are the cause for their early death. This is not the first life you've experienced. And in each of your lives, you cause death before you met her. Apart, you both are your own entities, together you're something great. You both are meant to be together, but with each of your incarnations, something has always happened to cause you to be apart."

"What do you expect of me? You're obviously telling me for a reason, what is it?"

"Death must change in order for Life and Death to join."

"I'm not changing."

"You will change. You already have and the deeper you fall in love with her the more you will change. I am only here to warn you that you have to protect her this time or you might not get a second at saving her."

"What do you mean?"

"A soul can only be brought so many times. This may be your last chance to reunite before both of your souls are destroyed," she barely got through the last syllable before she vanished.

"Is it 'Let's all drop in on Reaver, expectantly, day'?" I said to myself.


End file.
